Existing solutions for homogenization of light use integrating rods or flys-eye lenses, which add length to the illumination path. Such existing solutions also use light sources (such as lamps) of similar brightness and colour uniformity to simplify the requirements of light homogenization. However, when the illumination sources are fundamentally different in colour or intensity, the existing integrator solutions may not acceptably integrate the two light sources into a common beam. An example of an application with fundamentally different colour sources is a projector with a colour-deficient primary source that requires additional colour (such as red) to achieve a desired output colour point. Such issues become even more problematic when the respective spectrum of the illumination sources overlap.